Como si fueran mis padres
by Mari Pie85
Summary: Rex piensa regalarles algo a Seis y Dra. Holiday algo, ya que han sido buenos con el y además como si fueran padres para él…


Rex siempre veía a la Dra. Holiday y a Seis como padres, y decidió salir a comprarles algo por ser tan buenos con el.

Rex iba a salir cuando alguien vio…

Bobo: a donde vas tan temprano.

Rex: sssh, no quiero que nadie se dispierte, voy a salir.

Bobo: y a donde.

Rex: verás estoy muy agradecido con Seis y Rebecca por cuidarme , así que quiero regalarles algo a Seis y a Holiday pero no se lo digas a nadie.

Bobo: esta bien.

Rex iba caminando tranquilo por las calles hasta que…

Van Kleiss atacando a la ciudad.

Rex: genial, porque siempre cuando el día inicia bien debe volverse terrible.

Van Kleiss: vaya pero si es Rex.

Rex: y Van Kleiss, que haces destruyendo media ciudad.

Van Kleiss: hey es mi trabajo- dijo tratando de pegarle.

Rex: si, pero es horrible- dijo esquivando los golpes.

 _En la providencia..._

Dra. Holiday: oye Bobo no has visto a Rex, lo necesito hay un ataque.

Bobo: yo que se, solo salió.

Dra. Holiday: que? A donde?

Bobo: y yo que se.

Dra. Holiday: Seis puedes buscar a Rex, se fue y no se donde esta. Bobo porque no lo detuviste.

Bobo: hey, ese es tu trabajo no el mio.

Seis: pues entonces iras conmigo a buscarlo.

Bobo: que?, pero porque?

Seis: por no detenerlo.

Bobo: pero no hice nada malo.

Dra. Holiday: no me perdonare si le pasa algo, debía cuidarlo.

Seis: haces que a Rebecca le de una depresión.

Bobo:bien.

Seis: tranquila, todo va a estar bien- dijo abrazándola- tal vez solo fue a dar un paseo.

Dra. Holiday: tal vez tengas razón.

Seis: tranquila- dijo dandole un beso en la cabeza y cortando el abrazo- vamonos Bobo.

Bobo quedo atonico por la escena.

Seis: si te atreves a decir algo de lo que vistes, te juro que no tendré piedad.

Bobo: entendido.

 _En la ciudad…_

Rex: enserio quieres hacer la ciudad pedazos.- dijo golpeándolo con la mano de metal.

Van Kleiss: si, además no solo a la ciudad sino también a ti- dijo dándole otro golpe.

Rex: no será fácil- dijo tratando de esquivarlo.

Van Kleiss: eso crees, no te desharás de mi fácilmente- dijo tirando un rayo de electricidad a Rex dejándolo inconsciente.

Por suerte Seis y Bobo llegaron a tiempo antes de que Van Kleiss le hiciera algo más.

Seis: alejate.

Van Kleiss: como dije no de desharán de mi tan fácilmente- dijo desapareciendo

Seis: Rex despierta- dijo moviendolo.

Bobo: bien, creo que me iré a esconder y…- no pudo continuar porque Seis lo agarro

Seis: no iras a ninguna parte, debemos volver a la Providencia.

Bobo: bien.

 _En la Providencia…_

Rebecca seguía nerviosa.

Dra. Holiday: tranquila, como dijo Seis tal vez fue a dar una vuelta.

Cuando vio que Seis y Bobo entraron en carreras casi le da un paro.

Dra. Holiday: que pasa?, donde esta Rex?

Seis: esta en su habitación, recibió un esto eléctrico.

Dra. Holiday: que?, como? Que paso?

Bobo: yo… me retiro.

Seis y Dra. Holiday: no iras a ninguna parte.

Seis: lo encontramos luchando contra Van Kleiss y le tiro un rayo eléctrico y no despierta.

Dra. Holiday: bien, voy a revisarlo.

Holiday revisaba a Rex para ver si tenía algún daño.

Seis: como sigue.

Dra. Holiday: digamos que esta bien, tal vez cuando se despierte, tal vez sienta dolor por la descarga.

Rex: AAAAH- dijo despertando con un fuerte dolor.

Dra. Holiday: te lo dije.

Seis: Rex esta bien.

Rex: si.

Dra. Holiday: que paso, porque te fuistes temprano y sin decirnos.

Rex: verán quería comprarles algo por ser tan buenos conmigo y como si fueran mis padres, pero apareció Van Kleiss y estaba destruyendo la ciudad y bueno saben lo que paso.

Dra. Holiday: Rex, no debistes salir así de imprevisto, ya viste lo que paso.

Seis: y además para nosotros el mejor obsequio esque estés bien.

Dra. Holiday: cierto, para mi eres como un hijo y no quiero que nada te pase.

Rex: gracias, lo siento.- dijo abrazando a ambos.

Dra. Holiday: no te preocupes

Seis: para la próxima nos avisas. Además Bobo no nos dijo nada.

Rex: si, esque le pedí que no dijo era nada.

Bobo: ahora quien tiene la culpa.

Solo se escucharon unas risitas.

 ** _Fin…_**

 ** _Holi, bueno espero que les haya gustado, y no pude resistirme a poner un poco de Holix ji ji, hablando de eso estoy pensando en hacer un fic Holix pero aun no se como hacerlo, además el cole me tiene con el cerebro quemado, además que entro a exámenes. Hasta la próxima. Saludos!_**


End file.
